Wanted:Gattina Vitto
by NeonBe8tz
Summary: Gattina Veto, nickname is Kitten. Daughter of Valiance Veto, boss of the Italian Fraternity. At age twelve she was sent to America to learn the language and start her training there. That's until Sloan sent an ambush when she turned 22. She faked her death and went deep underground only keeping contact with Pekwarsky. Then she meets Wesley Gibson. Can they take down Sloan together
I was only 12 when I was sent to America. My mother told me to go to Sloan's fraternity. She of course gave me address and a photo of him. Once there Sloan welcomed me with open arms. He decided to have Fox be my mentor, and help me with their language. At first I could only know few of the English words. You can imagine how frustrated Fox was when she found out. It was funny at first but then it too got difficult to me. So I learned pretty much everything from writing in English, to speaking it fluently with an accent of course. After twenty years I was tied as being the best between Fox and myself. Until one day I got assigned a kill. Once there it was an ambush brought on by the orders of Sloan. I've never felt betrayed by the Fraternity ever, including Fox. After I killed them I faked my own death. I went dark zero, like underground, not sewers that'd be gross.

Two years later

I changed everything. My profile features (latex), and thanks to my hacking skills I confirmed that I was erased. I leaned back and finished my latte. Looking around I examined the area just in case. I got a phone call from an unknown number. I answer it. "Hello?" I heard papers shuffling in the background. "Hey it's Pekwarsky here." I sighed in relief. "You made sure this line is secure?" I heard a yep. I told him everything that transpired 24 hours ago. "Shit girl. Well you're safe to come over here, Kitten." I hung up and gathered everything and headed out.

Once I was finally at the abandoned church Pekwarsky came out to help me with my things. Once inside I headed straight to the bath tub. Seeing it already for me, I striped my blood soaked clothes on the ground, and slipped in falling into a much needed nap. I woke up to the sound of Pekwarsky's voice and an unfamiliar one. I slipped out of the tub and grabbed my throwing knives. I snuck up to the door way and peeked over to see a man with short brown hair, blue eyes. "Wesley I told you not to worry about her." So that's his name. "How can you be so sure?" I rolled my eyes and walked back to the only chair next to the tub and put on the clean clothes.

I put my gun in my back pants and wrapped my throwing knives around my ankle. I walked barefoot out of the room to bump into Wesley. I looked at him since I'm having a better view of his face. "Ah Kitten this is Wesley, Wesley this is Kitten." Pekwarsky said. Wesley was just staring at me not saying a word. "Is he shy or something?" I questioned looking at Pekwarsky for an answer. Then I was pinned to the wall. He had a gun to my head and I had one to his. "I heard about you. How you went rouge and against Sloan." My face was emotionless. "Oh yes well, that's the sob story he gave you? HA! I thought Fox would at least add in something better." His grip around my throat tightened. I clicked my gun and continued to point it under his jaw. "Get outta my face, pretty boy." My accent came out, whenever I got irritated or pissed off. "Listen to her." Wesley looks at Pekwarsky making me able to slip him on his back and punch him in the fucking throat, no not too hard.

He choked and coughed hard. I got up and turned to Pekwarsky. "Noi bisongo parlare." I spoke my native tongue knowing he understood he followed me into his office. "Look before you have a fit let me explain why Wesley's here." I opened my mouth but closed it. He took that as an okay. "He needs our help, Gattina." I looked at him seriously since he spoke my Italian name. "We are going to over throw Sloan's fraternity." I scoffed at that. "You cannot be serious?! That guy looks like he was picked up off the streets!" He sighed and shook his head at me. "Una parola di avvertimento, Gattina." He spoke handing me a file that I recognized as Cross's. I flipped it opened and my jaw dropped. Wesley Gibson was the son of Cross. Now it all made sense to me. Well that they'd recruit him. "Well let's kick their asses!" I closed the file and threw it on his desk, only for him to grab my elbow. "Non fino a quando torni inte, Gintta." I stiffened and looked down ashamed. Yes I've gotten rusty while being on the run, but I was still fast, agile, shot curved bullets with a blind fold on. I looked back to see Pekwarsky nodding to the door with a knowing look. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I walked out expecting to see Wesley but was nowhere to be seen. 'Great now _I_ have to look for him.' I thought annoyed.

I walked to one of the extra rooms to find Wesley taking off his shirt. I felt something stir and I pushed it aside. "So…" I said leaning against the door frame, making him turn around. I saw his right eye start to bruise and his neck was red. "Fox spoke about you to me." He finally said making me glare at him. "About how she had thrown me to the wolves?" I sarcastically said but his seriousness shut me up. "She told me everything about how you grew up in the Italy fraternity, then transferred here to learn the American language." I was bored to say the least. "So? You got a history lesson congrats." I said and turned to leave but then he said it. "Fox had no idea about the ambush." A million things ran through my mind, my heart pumping. I turned to Wesley, I opened my mouth to try to say something but nothing would come out. Instead I ran outside through the back of course. 'She didn't know?! LIAR! She could've known! Sloan had her attached to his hip. I stopped and sat on the bench. I breathed in and out trying to take control of my breath. Nothing was helping so I walked back inside holding my gun and set up some targets where the only tub was.

I was now in my own little world. Shooting all my targets in different ways and angles. Then I felt someone staring holes into my back. I did a curve bullet, it went around the target and hit the one target hanging on the other side. "So…" I smirked as he mimicked what I had said to him a few minutes ago. "How's Fox last you saw her?" I spoke staring into his eyes. "She good." I nodded as I put my gun in the holster on my right thigh. "Sorry old wounds. There's a reason why I faked my death, but seeing as you're here I'm guessing Fox knew better." He said yes making me smile. "Well since you'll be needing help taking down Sloan and his crew, I'm going to need to contact my mother first." I explained as I walked past him and went into Pekwarsky's office. He was gone so I assumed he went on an errand. I used a secure line and contacted my mother.

After a few minutes of speaking to her she actually wanted to talk to Wesley. "She wants to speak to you." I said slowly, he raised his eyebrows at my hesitant. "Just be very careful about what you say." I whispered and gave him the phone. "Yes?"

"Now listen good. Wesley Gibson, if she dies doin this for you. YOU. WILL. REGRET IT." She whispered the words slowly in a harsh whisper. Her Italian accent clear. Then the line went dead. He looked at me grimly. "What? What'd she say?" I asked worried. He chuckled at the way I was acting. What'd you expect when your next in line to be in charge of an Italian fraternity. "She told me that if you died doing this for me then she'll come after me." I laughed so hard. "Oh she can be so dramatic at times. Now ready to go to my underground safe house?" he just nodded and went to get his things. I walked out the front door with him in tow. I stopped at an alleyway and opened the hidden entrance. We walked down the many steps and finally got to the main door. Once inside Wesley looked around spotting a chemistry station, armory, a room with bath tubs only, and right next to the armory was a training room. "How'd you get all this?" He asked as he looked around. "Well…. After telling my Ma what happened two years ago. She instantly helped me with the blueprints to this place. She's the boss of the Italian fraternity, meaning that I'm next in line." He looked at me shocked. I just gave him an innocent smile. "Now pick your weapon and lets train." He looked at me like I wasn't serious. "Look at me like that again and I'll give you something to joke about." I threatened him as I grabbed my throwing knives. He grabbed a gun and followed me into the training room.

 _Noi bisongo parlare-We need to talk._

 _Una parola di avvertimento, Gattina- A word of advice, Kitten._

 _Non fino a quando torni inte, Gintta- Not until you're yourself again, Kitten._


End file.
